bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen Angel and the Death God
Nori grumbled to himself angrily. Why the hell did this always happen!? "Go to the Yuurei Oukoku for reconnaissance! Don't come back until you've gathered enough information!" he repeated nastily, nearly seething with anger. The realm here was annoyingly modern, as well.. Storming down the sidewalk, he pretended not to notice actual cars in the spirit world. "What a bitch, I hope she burns in Hell! Wait..." Nori reconsidered his words. She was already in Hell. Whenever she died she got sent back to Hell. But it was still technically possible for her to burn in Hell! Right? If she walked into that sea of lava she told him about, she would burn. So yeah, burn in Hell! A small sigh escaped the man's lips. Was there really a point to this, anyway? It wouldn't matter what the place looked like after legions of Demons came invaded, raped all the women children, killed the men, then killed the women and children, took over, and then claimed the entire realm for Bael. At this time, the city was, unfortunately for the irate Nori, hustling and bustling. Due to the crowds of people constantly moving, he was forced to walk with the impatient flow of the citizens. From a short distance, there were a few cloaked men, otherwise known as the officers, that kept up a vigilant patrol of the area, eyes constantly surveying for any sign of peace-breaking. In any other time, this would've been considered normal. However, there was two differences. One was the Yuurei soldiers joining the police in the patrol. Two... the road, as well as part of the sidewalk, was faintly stained in red. Nori wasn't bothered at all by the police, soldiers, or the sidewalk. What annoyed him most was the people. The next person that bumped into him was going to get smacked. It wasn't like they had to get where they were going so badly that they had to push their little bony fingers against his back whenever he lowered his pace. Grunting in frustration, Nori headed off of the main sidewalk and into a smaller alleyway. He needed to calm down. If he blew his cover Envy would be less than pleased. But it wasn't as if she could punish him badly. He already had less than nothing to his name... Well, he had his room, but there was nothing in it. If she took his bed he would just sleep on the floor... this train of thought was pointless. He had to get back to the task at hand! Grunting slightly, Nori attempted to push his way back into the endless stream of pedestrians. He was starting to approach a section of the road that was closed off, soldiers guarding it like a wall. Two of them were having a conversation that his ears could pick up as he made his way through the crowd. "Did you hear what happened?" One of them asked. "About what?" "The shit that went down here a few weeks ago. One of those outsider Shinigami started the mess, according to the commander. Hell, did you know that he had an entire platoon of officers slain by his own bodyguard?" "No shit. What for?" "Not being able to put one little bitch out of her misery." A chuckle. "Only one? They should've been given a punishment worse than being shot in the face!" "I know, right?" "...?" An incident? Maybe that would explain why there was so much additional military on patrol, along with the smell and the faint red coloring of the streets.. Still, it wasn't as if he hadn't witnessed more gruesome things in Hell... Someone bumped into Nori's back. Anger was welling up inside of him. Maybe he should just walk faster... No, that wasn't it! These people! It was the people! No one so be in so much of a hurry to get to somewhere they hate! Smack! As promised, Nori spun around and smacked the person immediately behind him. "Asshole.." The person abruptly fell to the ground, yelling in pain as he clutched his face. A chain reaction started. THe people around him gasped in shock and horror, slowly backing away from the volatile man in order to avoid getting hit. But their noises, in turn, alerted the patrol around him, and thanks to their adaptive minds, they immediately realized what happened. The clink of several rifles was heard, their barrels pointing straight at Nori's head and ready to fire. One of the officers even had the audacity to hold his own gun point-blank behind Nori. "Citizen, you have just violated Law Number 8." His voice monologued. "You are hereby placed under arrest, by order of the Yuurei Oukoku police, as well as the word of The King. Come along quietly, and no force will have to be used." Nori, being careful not to use any hostile or agressive movements, carefully began to survey the scene around him. Apparently, an overly-dramatic citizen witnessed him strike the man behind him, who's unwarrented self-importance had caused him to bump into Nori as he hurried to wherever the hell he was going. This, in turn, alerted the police, etcetera, and now he was screwed over. "If you don't mind, sir, could you please explain to me the penalty for violating Law Number 8? I can't recall it." he stated smoothly, being careful not to move an inch while adressing the officer behind him. "That should have been made clear to you when you first entered this city. You should have been handed a piece of paper listing the major laws of Yuurei." Nori's eyes dulled. "I did not say that I did not receive paper detailing the laws. I said that I could not recall the penalty for violating them." he rebuttled. "The penalty for violation is to be taken to headquarters for questioning." The officer's ready reply was. "A possible sentence would be three days in local prison, considering your offense was minor." A sigh escaped Nori's lips. This was unacceptable. His body effectively turned red then vanished, leaving the faint smell of smoke in the air. If he was lucky, maybe they'd believe he was disintegrated. Peeking over the edge of the roof of a building nearby, he giggled, watching the scene fold out. The officer who had been holding him hostage immediately started blinking, eyes darting around in bewilderment. "W...what?!" He stuttered, aiming his gun around in a vain attempt to search for the man. "Where'd he go?!" Other officers began to do the same thing, though in a less... stupid... manner. The soldiers, however, seemed to be looking on at them in amusement, and even one of them had the gall to laugh. "Wow. I didn't know the police were so incompetent. Maybe we should get Suki back here to finish you off, hm?" It taunted. Angrily, the officer rounded on the solder. "Shut the fuck up! If you're so smart, why don't you find him?!" He snarled. "Ugh... I'm so bored of it now." Nori groaned. Maybe he should have some fun! Starting out as a faint red outline, he appeared in front of the soilder that had just taunted the officer and kicked him in the groin. Then, once again, he disapeared and returned to the rooftop. This was going to be entertaining! "GGGH!" Immediately, the poor grunt let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, clutching his family jewels in a desperate attempt to dull the pain. A few of the officers couldn't help but laugh out loud at the misfortune. The citizens that were looking on before in fear had now burst out into outright laughter, pointing at the fallen and rather furious trooper as he struggled to stand. A fierce and mighty soldier quelled by the simple kick to the private parts! However, the soldiers were not so distracted. Their eyes immediately, after a few seconds, swiveled in the direction of where Nori had hidden himself. They didn't speak a word, but turned their rifles upwards toward his position, aimed, and fired. Several bullets of reiatsu came flying out from the barrel and at the roof peak with deadly accuracy. Pushing his foot against the shingles of the roof, Nori launched himself backwards, moving him out of the soldiers' line-of-sight. Should he release his Zanpakuto..? Why not! "Weed out, Nasuka." he mumbled. The sheathed Zanpakuto on his back glew white and morphed into a metallic rod, then became covered in barbs. The barbs dug into his back. He grimaced. Gripping Nasuka, he slammed it into the shingles of the roof below. "Seiiku." Immediately, several roots burst out of the pavement below, wrapping themselves around the legs of the soldiers and preventing them from pursuing Nori. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "WE'RE STUCK!!!" "AAAGH!" This time, the officers acted rationally and raced towards the officers, dropping their guns in the process in an attempt to pry off the large roots. "Tanpopo." Nori stated dully, as Dandelions sprung out of the roots restraining the officers. Without warning, then all released their seeds, forming what looked like a large white cloud around all of the officers and soldiers. Nori hoped this wouldn't kill anyone. Now, it was complete chaos. The crowd, after seeing this shocking display, went into a frenzy. The majority of their voices were portrayed in screams, and they turned tail to run away to what they considered safety. In the cloud, however, the officers and soldiers, upon their instinctive nature, stood stock still, their eyes drifting towards the cloud around them. In such a situation, they could easily assume some sort of ambush was going to happen, whether it was in the form of the opponent, or the distracting object itself. They stood, tensely, helplessly, as they waited... The boy on the roof giggled. How easy this was, toying with people!... But the soldiers and officers were still there, weren't they? They needed to be taught a lesson. He didn't need to kill them... But to permanently disfigure them would be enough. But how would he go about doing it? Nori tapped Nasuka on the roof slightly, causing the roots to dig into the soldiers' legs. It was barely deep enough to draw blood, but it did cause pain.